The Last Demigod
by kronos army
Summary: AU. a hundred years ago Olympus fell now the last Demigod is working to restore it by raising the gods from Tartarus and with other Half-bloods! oh and some Titans really want his head! review! no flames please! gets better after chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

THE LAST DEMIGOD…………………

Chapter 1: Is it me or is this world wrong?

Hello, my name is Jerry Sampson and this is the story of how I discovered a plot, saved the world and destroyed my life forever…. Well it all started on Wednesday 13th of Hyperion in the year 2109. Why was it of Hyperion? Well all the months are named after the rulers of the Earth the Titans who a hundred years ago in 2009 defeated the evil children of theirs and took back over the world. Well anyway I was walking down the streets of gold in the city of New Titandonia and I noticed that the people just walked forward glassy-eyed wherever they went muttering things like "we love the Titans." or " Kronos Is good!" I thought about it and I wondered why I didn't see this before. This world was just too perfect for humans. It must be wrong. I decided to try a little experiment I had heard about. You could for twenty Titan coins raise one dead person for as long as you wanted. So long as they weren't forbidden people. But I would raise eight forbidden people. But I would have to get the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus' island then visit L.A and take down Iapetus to raise the forbidden ones. I would take down this wrong world but hopefully along the way I'll discover who my dad was. My mother said he was an important person long ago but his evil father took away all of his power and importance.


	2. MY SON

The Last Demigod…

Chapter 2: My Son…..

That night I had a terrible dream and it was massive. I was running for my life In an old abandoned palace of some kind and my legs felt like jell-o trying to run. Behind me I could hear metallic, evil laughter as something approached me. When they spoke their voice was like a knife scraped across stone "run little hero, run Jerry Johnson _RUN!" _

_then just as the dark figure swung something that looked like a scythe at me the scene changed and I was over a dark, seemingly bottomless pit. Below me I could hear nothing but the sound of faint, distant cries of torture then a faint voice spoke in my mind. Firm but gentle unlike the nightmares figure it said to me "Jerry, you are MY SON!" then suddenly I awoke. All a dream I thought but then I saw a slash mark across the grass before me. I noticed several slash marks they read " do not enter this is the treacherous place of evil! All ye who enter will be severely punished by Lord Kronos!" I knew then I had reached the old ruins of the camp. Camp Half-Blood._


	3. I Meet A Dead Woman

THE LAST DEMIGOD….

Chapter 3: I meet a dead woman…..

Cautiously I entered the decaying ruins of this once peaceful looking camp. Every step I took towards a weathered and badly charred house I thought I could hear the ghosts of laughter and cries of pain from previous people here. I could see the dried up lake and saw the towering black masses of trees in the nearby forest. I ventured nearer and saw a light in the top most window. I went into the house and felt a cold, chilly presence. I headed up the stairs and suddenly from the floor above I could hear a creaking noise that sounded like a trap door. Suddenly I saw a withered old mummy's face with horrible tie died clothes. She looked at me regarding me and I heard a hissing in my head "_I am the oracle of Delphi… speaker of the prophecies and riddles of Phoebus Apollo slayer of the mighty python. Approach seeker and ask…._

I gathered up my courage and asked her. "what is my destiny?"

She spoke in my mind hissing again

"_eight children shall fight in a great war._

_To bring about the fifth age once more._

_An oath to fulfil with a heroes final breath_

_the war shall end with his certain death."_

Suddenly she collapsed on the floor looking as if she had lain there for hundreds of years. I'd like to say I marched out of there and faced up to my destiny. The truth was I fainted as well.


	4. I Go To Florida

THE LAST DEMIGOD….

Chapter 4: I go to Florida…

When I got up I remembered what was said about raising forbidden ones.

"you need to go to Florida and retrieve the sword known as the sword of Peleus and the shield known as Aegis." a voice told me. I remembered that in Florida they had one of only five of my favourite things allowed to still exist after the titanmachy resumed after 4000 years. A McDonalds! So I decided it would be a good shot and besides. I remembered to raise forbidden ones you needed the Golden Fleece which was returned to the Cyclops Polyphemus a hundred years ago and to get to him you need to go to Florida and on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda II. After I ate my McDonalds out burst two hyperborean giants!

One of them shrieked "Kill the son of..Ack!" as his friend accidentally killed him. I followed my instincts and slashed at the survivor then thought "what was that?" I knew then I would get to Polyphemus' island and get the fleece. I ran towards the dock and jumped onto the cruise ship headed for the sea of monsters the Princess Andromeda II named after some ship that sank before Kronos ruled again. We set sail and as we entered the sea of Monsters I could see Charybdis and when we opened fire I thought we would die in this attack. I closed my eyes and prayed to Kronos and thankfully we made our mark and Charybdis disappeared. We went past Circe's island and past the sirens. Suddenly I saw a lush paradise up ahead. We had reached the home of the Cyclopes.


	5. I Meet A OneEyed Shepard

THE LAST DEMIGOD....

Chapter 5: I meet a one-eyed shepherd

I looked around and saw it on the lowest bough of a tree. On the tree a plaque read: returned to Polyphemus by Lord Krios after the defeat of camp half-blood. I thought Polyphemus was gone on one of his "visits" to Las Vegas so this would be too easy. As I grabbed the Fleece an Earth shattering howl of "GRRR!" echoed towards me and Polyphemus barrelled towards me saying "who are you?"

"I am Nobody!" I replied

"Nobody?!" he roared "I sank you!"

"No you didn't!" I shouted at him and I tore away running towards the boat.

"GRR come back and die nobody!" Polyphemus howled. He continued to throw rocks but I just dodged and kept running. I saw a flash of lightning behind me as I shouted to anyone for help and Polyphemus exploded in a blast of electricity. Then the tug in my gut I felt whilst running subsided. And I fell over with the Fleece exhausted. I woke up the next morning in my cabin. We were heading to the L.A. beach for our cruise. "Yes!" I thought I was almost ready to raise them. The forbidden ones!


	6. I See Echidna

THE LAST DEMIGOD….

Chapter 6: I see Echidna

I walked through the streets of L.A and I saw an old woman with a little dog causing some sort of disturbance up the street with little kids trying to pet the dog. "hi!" I said

"hello dearie." the woman said

"WOOF!" the dog growled

"now son!" the woman scolded.

"ER… that dog is your son?" I asked confused.

"yes demigod he is the chimera!" she said raspily in a reptilian like voice. " and I am the dreaded Echidna! The mother of all monsters and wife of the mighty monster Typhon!"

"eep!" I yelled. I pulled out my sword but the Chimera knocked it out of my hand onto the ground and lunged. I dove to the side as the Chimera's tail lashed at me. Searing pain erupted and poison rushed through me. I dove into a building as the Chimera raced down the street in pursuit of me with Echidna screeching "kill the boy my son!" kill him!"

I ran out and headed west towards the D.O.A recording studios. The entrance to the underworld and my ticket to ending the eternal nightmare called the reign of Kronos.


	7. I Raise Some Dead Friends

The Last Demigod….

Chapter 7: I raise some dead friends

I ventured into the underworld and threw myself into a floating boat about two meters out. I picked up the oar and started gliding gently towards the palace of Iapetus. I looked upon the river Styx and thought about how awful it looked. I remembered the tale of how Zoe nightshade had been brought back to life and cast into the Styx by her father Atlas. It didn't exactly inspire me. I reached the palace of Iapetus and ventured forward starting to dig. I threw the Golden Fleece into the pit and was about to say their names to raise them when a voice behind me boomed" WHO DARES ENTER MY KNIGDOM!?"

I looked behind me and saw a man holding a spear "I AM THE PIERCER!" He yelled. "THE FATHER OF ATLAS AND PROMETHEUS! CAHLLENGE ME IF YOU DARE MORTAL!" o.k. I thought its Iapetus a hard Titan so my best bet is to try and get him to fall into the Styx. I charged and we fought sword on spear for ages slashing and hacking and dodging and weaving in between each other. I kept leaping back and he crooned "RUN WEAKLING! DIE SO I MAY CAST YOUR SOUL INTO TARTARUS WITH YOUR WORTHLESS FATHER!"

"Who is my Father?" I asked

Instead of an answer he lunged and nearly took my head off and left a nice sized gash in my forehead. I ran towards the river and he followed eagerly anticipating a kill. Iapetus laughed and lunged at me but I sidestepped and he fell clinging to the rocks to prevent himself form been dragged into the currents and dissolved.

"Tell me who my father is and I'll save you!" I yelled to him over the roar of the river.

"Alright!" he yelled "your father is Zeus!"

"Thanks have fun dying!" I said to him and I lopped off his arms in one strike with golden Ichor seeping from the holes. He yelled in agony and fell into the river with it destroying his body.

"Have fun in Tartarus." I thought. I returned to the pit and threw in a drink and then started shouting saying "come to me and return to the world! I summon the spirits of the damned to be returned to life! I call forth all the gods and: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Rachel Dare, Bianca Di Angelo and Luke Castellan!" (AN: couldn't have Grover or Tyson (shame) as Tyson would be reborn from Tartarus and Grover would reincarnate so he couldn't die like them)

Suddenly the air hummed with power and seven teenage people appeared all with happy eager faces.

"So." Percy asked.

"You need our help to destroy the Titans?" Luke enquired.

"Yes I do." I replied

"Well…" Luke and Percy said together

"What?!" I asked sharply because of the tone of their voices.

"We need to take a bath…" Luke said

"WHAT!" I said "you need a bath?"

"in the river Styx!" a new voice behind us said. We turned around to see…..


	8. I Take A Hot Dip

THE LAST DEMIGOD…

Chapter 8: I take a hot dip…

We turned to se the lord of the dead Hades staring intently at us. "lord Hades." the others bowed

"Hades." Percy said through gritted teeth.

"Father!" Nico and Bianca exclaimed.

I just bowed. Hades said to us "the others are still trapped you will need Nico to raise them but first take the plunge into the Styx and become invulnerable!" with this he disappeared and a large black cloud headed towards the palace of Iapetus.

"so I just dive in?" I asked

"no you need to prepare yourself first or the river will destroy you!" Nico scolded.

"alright sheesh!" I replied. Me, Percy and Luke would all go into the river to gain invulnerability. We descended into the river and my entire body fell in agony. It felt like I was been ripped apart in acid put back together to feel the pain and ripped apart again. When I pictured my life string it was of me destroying Kronos valiantly. I rose out of the murky water with Luke and Percy already out of the rive on the banks. I heaved myself out covered in bruises and red blotches but these soon disappeared. I turned to Nico and said "its time."

"time for what?" he asked.

"what did we discuss!" I scolded him

"I remembered kidding." he replied

Then he turned around and started chanting in ancient Greek about the dead and memories. Eventually the air hummed with power and suddenly thirteen beings stood before us. "WE ARE THE GODS!" THEY BOOMED.

"we need your help." I said

After we explained the situation to them they agreed to help us on our next step.

"Alright." Annabeth said "lets move out!"

"to where?" Hermes asked

"to Mount Orthrys!" I said

"to destroy the Titans!" Percy yelled.

We all cheered and headed back to the palace to prepare for our assault. On the way back I spoke to my father Zeus and thanked him for claiming me and helping me he replied "I claimed you but did not help you I can't show favourtism1" "if not you then who?….." I asked.


	9. We See Orthrys

THE LAST DEMIGOD…..

Chapter 9: We See Orthrys…

We must have looked like quite a sight. Eight kids and thirteen adults suddenly appearing out of thin air looking like we'd just spent the last century in a pit which some of us had. We looked out over San Francisco or as it was now known San Titanio bay at Mt. Tamalpais where the Titan fortress of Mt. Orthrys lay.

"alright!" said Ares "let's go bust up some Titans!"

"no!" Zeus said. "we will give the children the chance to prove themselves first!"

"WHAT!" we all hollered and cried but to no use. So a bit later the gods were waiting near the bay whilst we had reached the black marble walls of the palace. We peered through a crack in the wall and saw two beings arguing.

"Atlas and Kronos.." Percy whispered

"look my lord." a man in a silk suit was saying to a man in golden armour. "we know they've escaped we should position Titans and our army in New York to stop any resistance.""silence you fool!" a metallic, icy voice said and I froze.

"what is it?" Luke asked "man I hate hearing that voice again."

"that's the man from my nightmares who had the scythe!" I shouted perhaps too loud. Suddenly the doors burst open and the man in the gold sneered at us.

"Well.." He hissed "if it isn't Jerry Johnson, Percy Jackson and some of their weakling friends!"

"Kronos.." Percy growled.

"why aren't we disintegrating?" Nico asked

"he's not in true titan form." Annabeth said.

"now Atlas seize them!" Kronos roared.

the one called Atlas grabbed us and put us in a cage dangling from the throne room.

"make yourselves at home!" he boomed "because tonight you're going to die!"…..

Preview of chapter 10:

Hovering in the sky was Lord Kronos, Lord Hyperion and Lords Krios and Atlas

"o.k.." Annabeth said "four Titans versus us seven as Rachel has no weapon!""nice knowing you guys." Luke said

And together we charged the Titans….


	10. Orthrys Rise

THE LAST DEMIGOD….

Chapter 10: Orthrys fall part ½

We struggled against the cage Atlas had trapped us in for hours but it didn't show any weakness. Finally Annabeth who had been quietly subdued up until now said

"if we used riptide we could easily pick the lock."

"great idea!" Luke and Percy said at the same time which caused them to give each other death glares.

"wow you two have issues….." Me and Nico mumbled.

Five minutes later we were all free and running to the door when an all too familiar voice said behind us "going somewhere?"

We turned around to see hovering in the air above us Lord Kronos himself and behind him was Lord Hyperion and Lords Atlas and Krios.

"o.k." Annabeth said "seven of us since Rachel doesn't have a weapon versus four of the most powerful Titans."

"nice knowing you guys." Luke said.

They all charged different targets with Percy and Luke attacking Kronos, Annabeth and Thalia on Atlas, Bianca on Hyperion and Nico on Krios. As I chose a target I heard a snarl behind me and a familiar voice said "Jerry Johnson…". I turned to see the Titan….

Preview of chapter 11:

As it looked like the battle over for us as three of us were unconscious and the other five with bad cuts the titans ad advanced gloating. Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light and…


	11. Orthrys Fall Part 2

THE LAST DEMIGOD….

Chapter 11: Orthrys Fall Part 2/2

There snarling at me was the Titan Iapetus.

"Jerry Johnson!" he yelled "Prepare for death!"

"didn't I destroy you?" I asked him mockingly.

"I am IMMORTAL!" he shouted and I was blown backwards into the wall by the sound of his voice. Dazed I got up and now felling worse than ever realised the probability that we'd all die because now it was eight of us as Rachel had found a sword versus five titans. We drew our swords and prepared for death and as one we engaged the Titans.

It was like battling death itself as I dove and weaved around Iapetus whilst he yelled curses and jabbed downwards narrowly missing my head. As it looked like it was over for us as we had Nico, Annabeth and Rachel knocked out cold and the others with gashes and cuts on their bodies except for Me, Luke and Percy who were tired the Titans advanced slowly mocking and gloating. Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of gold and the Thirteen gods were there!

They stared angrily at the Titans who now even more outnumbered took a natural step back.

"father." Zeus, Poseidon and Hades said looking disgustedly at Kronos.

"uncles." Hestia, Hera and Demeter said to Iapetus and Hyperion.

"it is time!" Zeus bellowed. "now my brethren strike for Olympus!"

And as one the gods blasted back the Titans. As we watched amazed Hermes grabbed us and teleported us to Alcatraz island. We watched form there as a huge force like lightening came down up from the palace and dived down smashing into it and collapsing it.

"yes!" we said

"the Titans are dead!" I shouted amazed.

"no." Hermes and Luke said together "you can't kill a Titan any more than you can a god."

"they're still alive." Nico and Bianca said "we just made them very pissed."

"jeez!" I thought "couldn't these guys take the hint we don't want them and die already but apparently no!"

A few minutes later the gods appeared happy with what they had done but they froze when they looked behind us. Two huge forms were rising out of the sea and a bubble of magic formed around the island sealing us in.

"Hecate." Hermes growled "she's helped them to destroy us!"

"whose them?" Percy asked

"Typhon." Zeus said darkly.

"we're dead." I thought

"and who?" Nico asked.

"ketos." Poseidon said.

Preview of chapter 12:

Meanwhile in a clearing in New York…

"is this necessary my lord?" a voce asked "they have been brave we should spare the Heroes at least."

"no Prometheus." Kronos growled "they have defied me I will see them destroyed."

"but the prophecy lord…"

"SO? It states two of them at least will die! I will cause their destruction!"

"as you wish Lord." Prometheus mumbled

He turned to the troops gathered there are announced

"prepare the ultimate weapon!"…..


	12. Escape From Alcatraz Island

THE LAST DEMIGOD…

Chapter 12: Escape from Alcatraz Island

"o.k." Annabeth said "just two of the worst monsters in history are approaching us."

"let's run!" Percy yelled

"great idea." Nico said

"but we can't escape!" Hera said exasperated

"boys." Artemis said

"wait it's just magic we can break through it and escape." Hermes said

"Great idea." Zeus said

"let me at it!" Ares shouted excited

"hold it." Apollo said

"Zeus should blast it." Hades agreed

"o.k." Zeus said

I watched awed as Zeus pounded the bubble and it burst in one hit

"attack!" roared Poseidon

In one the gods lunged at Typhon and we attacked Ketos. They both bellowed in rage as the demigods stabbed at Ketos' face and the gods pounded Typhon. I jumped up onto his head and drove my sword into his eye and Ketos fell in an almighty splash into the sea defeated and returning to Tartarus. The gods further enraged Typhon and then used the same method they had a hundred years ago. Typhon screeched in agony and disappeared also returning to Tartarus.

"lets go!" Nico said and we left Alcatraz headed for Las Vegas and the home of Prometheus who we needed information from.

Meanwhile in a clearing in New York

"is this necessary my lord?" a voice asked "they have been brave we should spare the heroes at least."

"no Prometheus." Kronos growled "they have defied me I will see them destroyed!"

"but the prophecy lord…"

"SO? It states two of them at least will die!" "I will cause their destruction myself!"

"As you wish lord." Prometheus muffled he turned to the soldiers in the clearing "prepare our ultimate weapon!"

Preview of chapter 13:

Hades went looking for Prometheus as did Athena. But the rest of us got hooked on the virtual games like: kill the gods (which only Luke liked) and bungee jumping. We started to leave the games after a while and I looked at my watch we had been there for four hours!…


	13. I Go To A Casino In Vegas

THE LAST DEMIGOD…

Chapter 13: I Go To A Casino In Vegas…

"here it is!" Apollo called "the Lotus hotel and casino."

"home of Prometheus." Athena mumbled.

"alright be careful in there." Hestia mentioned.

The plan was for five of the gods and four demigods (including me) to go inside whilst the others waited outside to keep look out in case any Titans were about. Me, Luke, Percy and Nico went inside with Zeus, Hades, Athena, Apollo and Hepheastus.

We went inside with only a few minutes to look around which should balance out as a few hours at most and almost immediately we got distracted. Hades went to look for Prometheus as did Athena but the rest of us went on the virtual and video games like: Kill the gods (which only Luke liked) and bungee jumping. We started to leave the games after a while and I looked at my watch we had been there for four hours!

"well. I said "no time for pizza."

"aww!" Nico and Percy said.

I grabbed the others receiving a shock from Zeus, a mallet on the head from Hepheastus and curses from Percy and we left the games area. Hades and Athena meet with us in the lobby and said Prometheus wasn't there but video footage showed he was in New York with Kronos.

"well." Nico said

"that's where we'll go." Aphrodite chimed in when we got out.

"to New York." I said

Preview of chapter 14:

As I slept that night I had a dream. I was standing in the ruins of a beautiful palace funnily enough I recognised it. Mount Olympus the home of the gods. But around me it was rising and I could hear laughter like Apollo's but it sounded evil. I heard Apollo say " alright he saved us so let's kill the boy!"

"agreed!" said all the other gods "we will kill Jerry."

"do you see now?" an icy voice said to me.

I turned to see Kronos there.

"do you see Jerry Johnson?" join me and I will assure your safety. With their destruction!" "JOIN ME!"

"I….." then before I could answer I was swept from the room….


	14. I Go Back To New York

THE LAST DEMIGOD…

Chapter 14: I Go Back To New York…

That night as we camped just outside Las Vegas Demeter piped in "can we hear your prophecy Jerry?"

Reluctantly I told them the story…

"eight children shall fight in a great war"

"that's us!" Percy shouted and got a punch from Luke "go on."

"to bring about the fifth age once more"

"An oath to fulfill with a heroes final breath"

"ouch." Apollo said "sounds nasty."

"the war shall end with his final breath." I concluded glumly.

"well." said Zeus.

"it seems at least one of you demigods will die… how lovely." Ares hinted giving a smirk at Percy. Percy retorted by giving him a death glare. I wondered why they hated each other so much but I decided we should all get some rest for tomorrow.

As I slept that night I had a dream. I was standing in the ruins of a beautiful palace. Funnily enough I recognised it. Mount Olympus the home of the gods. But around me it was rising and I could hear laughter like Apollo's but it sounded evil. I heard Apollo say "alright he saved us so lets kill the boy!"

"agreed!" all the gods said "we will kill Jerry!"

"do you see now?" an icy voice said to me. I turned and saw Kronos there. "do you see Jerry Johnson? Join me and I will assure your safety with their destruction…" "JOIN ME!"

"I…." then before I could answer I was swept from the room and awoke in cold sweat.

"all a dream." I said but how does that explain that I was the only one there? I stumbled and tripped around for hours until I found them all camped. I asked where they had gone to and Apollo said to me

"we didn't leave you went for a walk."

"I did?" I asked confused about what was happening.

"yeah." Thalia said

"totally." Percy said winking at Thalia and getting a hit in the head form both Luke and Zeus.

"well here we are." I said the next morning after we had shadow-travelled to a clearing in New York.

"father was here." Poseidon said.

"I can feel it too." Hades said.

"about two days." Hera said knowingly

"that was when I had my nightmare." I thought "there was a man." I said

"what?" they all asked. I explained to them my nightmare and they studied me until Percy spoke up.

"so Prometheus was here."

"yes he was in the dream too." I said

"lets go beat Kronos!" Ares yelled eager for a fight. We charged into the city to be met with at least over 500 monsters and all the Titans ready for a fight against us by ourselves. Nico and Hades yelled and an army of the dead clawed their way into the world ready for a battle. Before we even charged Kronos turned to me and said "have you chosen yet Jerry?"

"I have one word to say to you Kronos." I replied "Attack!"

And as one we charged and engaged the monsters….

Preview of Chapter 15:….

"will you forgive me for all those years?" Luke asked Thalia.

"of course." she replied with tears running down her cheeks.


	15. An Oath To Fufill

THE LAST DEMIGOD…

Chapter 15: An Oath To Fulfill…

I watched as the seemingly endless armies of monsters charged at us. I saw some quite famous ones such as the Minotaur and the Manticore charge onto the scene and attack as we countered, throwing everything we had at them, slashing and hacking, chopping and rolling, destroying them in waves.

The endless armies of the dead fought them as we slipped away and engaged the Titans. I saw the gods engage Oceanus, Prometheus, Krios and Iapetus whilst Percy, Annabeth and Thalia took on Atlas. Me, Bianca and Nico charged Hyperion whilst Rachel assisted the undead zombies in any way she could stabbing at the occasional monster with weapons dropped by defeated Zombies and monsters. And as for Luke, he did something that was even by Mine or even Percy's standards utter stupidity. He attacked Kronos.

We slashed and hacked but leaped and dodged as they parried and blocked our strikes each side becoming increasingly furious with every blocked attack. I watched as Atlas ran from the others in pain with many wounds in his sides with Ichor flowing from them as the others pursued him. I watched as Oceanus burned away after a strike from Zeus' master bolt, his essence returning back to the pits of Tartarus, to be revived if we were defeated by the Titans or left there to rot hopefully if we were victorious. I watched the other Titans slowly backed towards Olympus and where we could claim a final victory.

we slammed Hyperion into a wall and I laughed softly as the bricks fell on to him, an entire ten storey building smothering the Lord of Light who would have been knocked unconscious by the weight and the lack of energy he would have. Luke still fought Kronos the two of them snarling and striking like possessed demons wanting to kill the other but wanting to do so without suffering any damage to themselves.

Luke ducked and wove around Kronos laughing, taunting "is that all you've got?" then he gasped as Kronos plunged his Scythe under his arm and into his Achilles Heel.

"Luke!" Annabeth screamed as we watched him fall a look of shock visible across his face as his insides must have been burning from the combined pain of the attack and his shame at defeat when it was so important to him to win. Kronos turned and disappeared in a black cloud which floated towards Olympus.

We gathered around Luke and he looked at us all in turn and then spoke to Annabeth

"I did it again didn't I?" he asked looking at his wound and realizing the fact he would die.

She smiled crying over him saying "if only you knew Luke, if only…"

He looked at Thalia and some kind of understanding passed between them.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked Thalia coughing with blood leaving his mouth down his face.

"Only if you decide to wait for me in Elysium." She said with tears running down her face whilst Artemis shot her former lieutenant dark looks.

He looked at Percy next, "I'm sorry for before." He said

"It's fine." Percy said and his voice broke.

"Jerry." Luke said looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked him cautiously but anger at Kronos leaping to the front and compelling me to charge to Luke hear what he wants then go kill Kronos.

"Promise me…" Luke said "make an Oath to me…"

"o.k." I said "what do you want?"

"When you achieve victory t- tell stories of me will you? Tell of the brave L- Luke Castellan…." Then his eyes closed for the last time and his mouth closed his head dropping to the floor in a mundane finality.

"Come on." I said looking at the others sad faces.

"Kronos is going to be very sorry."….

Preview of Chapter 16:

Then Kronos charged at me and it felt like I was fighting a million swordsmen at once.

Rage overtook me and I sliced with my sword with renewed vigour, my sword becoming a pure entity of Titan slaying destruction

Then I saw what he was holding behind his back when he spoke of coming to my home when I was young and fighting my mother. He was holding…..


	16. Authors note: please read

the better version of this story will be called the last demigod 2.0 and will be up as soon as i figure out how to fully improve it and upload it


	17. AN READ

Unless you've been living under a rock today, you'll know that Richard Griffiths (Vernon Dursley) has died aged 65. R.I.P to a true acting legend. On a brighter note, however, I finally got my inspiration back yesterday, so fear not! I will be updating all of these stories, soon enough.


End file.
